List of Champion Digimon (S-Z)
This is the fourth part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Champion (成熟期 Adult) level. For the previous parts go to List of Champion Digimon (Part 1), List of Champion Digimon (Part 2) and List of Champion Digimon (Part 3). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Saberdramon Saberdramon is a Champion Level Bird Digimon who looks like Birdramon with black feathers. Digimon World Saberdramon can be found in the Ancient Dino Region, once defeated he tells you about a hidden area. Digimon World 2 Saberdramon digivolves from Biyomon, and can digivolve further to Garudamon. Attacks * Black Saber: A black version of Birdramon's Meteor Wing attack. * Mach Shadow: Sends a shadow with incredible speed, of itself to attack opponents. * Nitro Arrow: Shoots a green arrow from its chest. Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Anti-Confusion: Cures Confusion Status Error on a friend or foe. Variations / Subspecies * Birdramon SandYanmamon SandYanmamon is a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. It resembles Yanmamon, except that it is grey. Attacks * Desert Storm (Desert Wind) * Flying Breaker (Flyin' Break) * Bottom Cutter Variations / Subspecies * Yanmamon Sangloupmon Sangloupmon is a Demon Beast Digimon, the digivolved form of Dracmon. His name is a combination of sanguine and lupus, the Latin for wolf. Sangloupmon is an ancient Digimon said to have survived since the dawn of the Digital World. He caries the X-Antibody. He can turn himself into disassembled data packets to move great distances by sheer force of will. Digimon World DS Sangloupmon digivolves from Dracmon, and can digivolve further into Matadormon depending on its stats. Attacks * Sticker Blade: Hurls thousands of tiny blades. * Black Mind: Disassembles his own data to melt into his opponent's shadow. Seadramon Seadramon is an Aquatic Digimon. He is the digivolved form of Betamon. Digimon Adventure During their first night in the Digital World, the DigiDestined came across an abandoned trolley car on the shores of Dragon's Eye Lake, where they decided to spend the night. However, Tai and Agumon accidentally struck a large, red, leaf-like object with ember from the fire - and it turned out to be the tail of a very angry Seadramon, who retaliated by dragging the chunk of shore with the trolley car on it to the middle of the lake. Matt was the only one not on that part of the shore and leapt into the water to save the others. But Seadramon noticed him and grabbed him with his coils. To save him, Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon for the first time and battled Seadramon, seeing him off. He appears in the Real World during the Dark Masters reign and disappeared back to the Digital World upon Apocalymon's defeat. Digimon Adventure 02 Seadramon was the digivolved form of Betamon, the partner of Michael (an American DigiDestined). He digivolved the first time when the group, who was in Digitamamon's restaurant, was attacked by a Dark-Spiral controlled Gorillamon. Seadramon then attacked Gorillamon and dragged him underwater, until Togemon destroyed the Spiral. Michael of America and his Seadramon showed up again later when Digimon had begun to appear in the Real World around Christmas time and battled a Cherrymon at Rockefeller Center with help from ExVeemon, Lillymon and the other American DigiDestined's Digimon. Michael and Seadramon also appeared in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Seadramon was one of the Digimon seen in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage in Shinjuku. Digimon Battle Pets In the Bandai release of the Digimon Battle Pets in 1997, Seadramon was one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Seadramon, the person must have raised their Betamon medium-poorly, and waken it up during the night 0-9 times. Seadramon was the 3rd weakest Champion level digimon you could get (Tied with Tyrannomon). If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 50% (with 15+ battles) Seadramon could digivolve into the ultimate level Mamemon. Digimon World Seadramon digivolves from Betamon. Digimon World 2 Seadramon digivolves from Crabmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon. Digimon World DS Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Seadramon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Attacks * Ice Winder (Ice Arrow): Shoots shards of ice from his mouth. * Ice Blast (Water Breath): A stream of ice cold water is shot from his mouth at an opponent that will freeze it instantly. * Squeeze (しめつける) Variations / Subspecies * Seadramon X Sealsdramon Sealsdramon is a Cyborg Digimon, the digivolved form of Commandramon. His name comes from [[Navy Seals|Navy Seals]] and dra'''gon. The "dra" affix is a fixture of names for fierce-looking Digimon, particularly those of Sealsdramon's evolutionary line. Only the one who passes the Special Selection Test "Selection-D", which sifts through a hundred Commandramon, is able to be able to digivolve into Sealsdramon. An expert in assassination, he moves at near speeds where spotting him by eye is impossible and, without equipping things like camouflage or guns, he has the ability to bring down his targets with only his taijutsu. Digimon Next A Sealsdramon was the commander of an army of Commandramon that work for Barbamon. He injured Piximon before being burned by Agumon's attack. '''Attacks * Death Behind: A jab from his knife. * Scouter Monoeye: Measures the weak point of his opponent in an instant. Seasarmon Seasarmon is an Exalted Beast Digimon. His Japanese name comes from Okinawan word, Shiisaa, which are said to protect the islands of Okinawa. He resembles a shisa or a stone lion (koma-inu). Seasarmon is a golden lion-dog hybrid with a purple claws, a golden horn, mane, bushy tail, and paws. He is an ally of those with pure hearts and he utilizes wild power on his evil opponents. His personality is quiet and he needs to recharge his power by sun-bathing. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers Seasarmon leapt out of Minami's computer to protect her from Divermon. He destroyed Divermon but it was too late to save Minami as Mantaraymon snatched her and fled. Later it seems that Seasarmon is Minami's partner digimon. At that point, he joined Takato and Guilmon in order to rescue Minami. Seasarmon and the others headed to the VP Laboratories where he took out Depthmon and manage to rescue Minami and her father. During the final battle, Mephistomon's power caused Seasarmon to revert back into Labramon. Activating the vaccine progam he destroyed himself to save Minami. Digimon World DS Seasarmon digivolves from Crabmon. Seasarmon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Seasarmon digivolves from Tapirmon. Attacks * Tiida Iya (ティーダ・イヤ): Shoots holy solar beam arrows. * Sekkantou (石敢当 The more appropriate kana of 石敢当 should be Sekikantou or Ishigantou. This word originates from Chinese (石敢當). In the past, people placed monuments with this word aside doors, bridges and especially crossroads, to exorcise evil spirits and calamities.): Punches with paw glowing with holy light. Shellmon Shellmon is a Champion Level Sea Animal Digimon. He has a forest counterpart in MoriShellmon. Shellmon can withdraw into his shell for protection. The top of the shell can spin when he emerges from the sand. "The Official Character Guide" , written by A. Ryan Nerz, considers Shellmon to be "extremely tough for a Rookie Digimon". Digimon Adventure After the DigiDestined's encounter with Kuwagamon, a Shellmon appeared under the sands of a beach where strange phone booths were lined up. Tai and Agumon engaged Shellmon in battle up to where Agumon Digivolved to Greymon for the first time and knocked Shellmon far into the ocean. After escaping the Dark Masters, the DigiDestined ended up in the same location and encountered the same Shellmon in the water (this time, it had dialogue). Biyomon and Tentomon were able to send it retreating. Digimon Adventure 02 In a frozen area of the Digital World, Shellmon reappeared under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring attacked Joe, Gomamon, Cody and Armadillomon while the others destroyed the Control Spire. Gomamon tried to pacify it but did not work. He was freed from the Dark Ring by Digmon, but then Ebidramon appeared. When Digimon began to appear in the Real World, he appeared once more with an Ebidramon and a Gesomon in Australia while they were chasing an Australian Digi-Destined named Derek and his Digimon Partner Crabmon. Ikkakumon, Crabmon and Armadillomon drove them away with thought of them in food. The 3 Digimon later appeared being herded with a Whamon and a Raremon after Zudomon, Submarimon and Coelamon defeated Scorpiomon and took down the Control Spire. They were all sent back to the Digital World after Scorpiomon's defeat. Digimon World 2 Shellmon digivolves from Crabmon, and can further digivolve into Scorpiomon. Attacks * Aqua Blaster (Hydro Pressure): Shoots water from the top of his head. * Slamming Attack Variations / Subspecies * MoriShellmon ShimaUnimon ShimaUnimon is a Champion level Mythical Animal Digimon. He looks like Unimon except he has no wings, his mask is black, his mane and tail are brown, and his fur pattern resembles a zebra's. His name comes from "shima" or "shima'''uma", the Japanese words for stripes and zebra respectively. Digimon World 2 ShimaUnimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve further to Mammothmon. '''Attacks * Mirage Blaster (Luster/Raster Shot): A fire-like energy burst shot from his mouth to the enemy, similar to Unimon's Aerial Shocker (Holy Shot). * Striped Blaster (Wild Thunder): Throws a burst of electricity from his horn. Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Anti-Freeze (Anti-Paralyse): Cures Freeze or Paralyze Status Errors of a friend or foe. Variations / Subspecies * Unimon Snimon Snimon is a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. Its name comes from the word sni'''per. Snimon is believed to have been created at a research laboratory to be a "Virus Hunter". It was created from the data of a praying mantis and tracks down its target like an accurate machine. It has a cold personality and its existence also causes fear from some Vaccine and Data types. Though Snimon is a vaccine type, in the anime it is somewhat an evil Digimon. Digimon Adventure The first Snimon seen was a minion of Myotismon that Phantomon brought with Tuskmon to fight Garudamon and Garurumon during the 8th child story arch. WereGarurumon, Garudamon and Zudomon fought and defeated him and Tuskmon. Later on, Myotismon's bats absorbed Tuskmon and Snimon so that Myotismon could be reborn as VenomMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Snimon was one of the victims of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. That one was freed from its control by Halsemon's "Tempest Wing". Later on, Stingmon destroyed one that was possibly made from a Control Spire. Many of them were under the control of Arukenimon's flute at the Giga House. One was among the Digimon seen crashing Matt's concert. A Snimon was seen as a partner to a Russian DigiDestined named Sonya. That Snimon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Snimon appears as a card that Rika uses to digi-modify Renamon while fighting Dokugumon. A Snimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier A Snimon was the head honcho at Wind Factory Incorporated. When it ran low on power, he had his Goblimon henchmen capture the Kokuwamon in the nearby forest and force them to work in his factory. The Kokuwamon fought back with the other Legendary Warriors and Snimon was defeated and purified by the debut of Beetlemon. '''Attacks * Twin Sickles (Shadow Sickle): Snimon launches two pink crescent beams from his sickles. * Ultimate Twin Sickles (Sharp Edge): A more powerful version of the twin sickles {Shadow Sickles), with four pink crescent beams. * Slamming Attack (たいあたり Body Blow): Snimon rams his opponents with his whole body. * Green Sickle Cut: Cuts the enemy horizontally. Sorcerymon Sorcerymon is a Champion Level Wizard Digimon. He is a recolored version of Wizardmon. His other dub name is Sorcerimon. He embodies purity of heart. His name is derived from the word sorceror, which is another word for wizard. He has mastered ice magic (a high classed language program) he learned from his home dimension, Witchelny. He is also a healer. Digimon Frontier Sorcerymon was an advisor to Seraphimon and caretaker of Seraphimon's castle since Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon were settling their order in the Digital World. When Cherubimon went rogue and invaded, Sorcerymon told the other 2 Celestial Digimon at Seraphimon's castle and their armies clashed with Cherubimon's. Some Digi-Years later, the DigiDestined met Sorcerymon and he led them to where Seraphimon was imprisoned. The power of the D-Tectors woke him. After Seraphimon fell to Mercurymon, Sorcerymon led the DigiDestined to a Trailmon and sacrificed his life to prevent Grumblemon, Arbormon and Ranamon from following (his death was not shown). His ghost later returned to protect the DigiDestined and EmperorGreymon from Dynasmon's attack when the Royal Knights invaded the Forest Kingdom looking for the key to Forest Kingdom's Fractal Code. After the protection from Dynasmon's attack, Sorcerymon's ghost disappeared. Sorcerymon seems to have been a powerful wizard, though he was in spirit from, he was able to create an energy shield large enough to surround a fortress and powerful enough to prevent the bombardment of two extremely powerful Mega Level Digimon. Digimon World DS Sorcerymon digivolves from Impmon. Sorcerymon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon Story Sunburst/Moonlight Sorcerimon digivolves from Renamon. Attacks * Crystal Barrage (Crystal Cloud): Fires multiple ice shards from his staff. * Aquarius Fill: Uses magic from the water to fill the place with magical water that raises his parameters very slightly. Variations / Subspecies * Wizardmon Soulmon Soulmon is a Champion Level Ghost Digimon that looks like a Bakemon with a witch's hat. It is a Bakemon that has taken in the data of a witch that was entered through fantasy and it is assisted by a black hat that raises its magical power. Due to this, the curse and magic attacks it uses are immense. Digimon Frontier A Soulmon was seen at the Fortune Teller Village conversing with three Digitamamon. Digimon Savers Marcus embarrassed Kristy in front of Thomas H. Norstein when they were visiting his mansion and she hoped bad things would happen to him. That's when a Soulmon appeared in the Real World to play tricks on Marcus. Only Agumon could see Soulmon as he was invisible to everyone else. Marcus and the others ignored Agumon's warnings as Soulmon's pranks on Marcus happened more frequently and started to get dangerous. Marcus realized Agumon was telling the truth when Soulmon hijacked a boat and attempted to flatten Marcus. Marcus used a spray to reveal Soulmon's location and attacked him. When Soulmon grew, Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon to fight and destroy Soulmon. Digimon World Soulmon is seen outside Myotismon's mansion. Digimon World 2 Soulmon digivolves from Tsukaimon and can digivolve further into Phantomon. Attacks * Necro Magic launches magic attack attacks at its enemies * Energy Drain drains the opponents energy into its body * Soul Cry launches ghost like creatures from all directions * Finishing Trance launches anything around it at its enemies Variations / Subspecies * Bakemon Starmon Starmon is a Champion Level Mutant Digimon that is said to have born from the data of a space exploration software. Digimon Adventure 02 Starmon first appeared as a sheriff of a ghost town in the Digital World. He was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring and locked Biyomon up in his cell. He later imprisoned Davis, Yolei, Cody and Sora along with Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. After Starmon left, Deputymon appeared and freed Sora and Yolei so that he could play cards with them. When Starmon found out from Davis and Cody, he went after Deputymon, allowing the two to escape. Starmon found Deputymon and brought him down with his Meteor Shower attack before being sent flying into the Control Spire (disguised as a water tower) by Flamedramon. Starmon was freed from the Dark Ring and he and Deputymon played cards with them. Later, a Starmon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Some Starmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One even helped to capture IceDevimon. Some Starmon were seen working in a space station on the Seraphimoon run by SuperStarmon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Starmon was the self-proclaimed star of Star City. Tai and Zeromaru were challenged to a title-defense contest after Taichi and Zeromaru were treated as real stars for their battles against Daemon. There were two contests: beat a Gekomon in a singing contest and arm wrestle with a Tyrannomon. Zeromaru beat those. Lastly, they battle with Starmon in a speed battle for them to touch him in 3 minutes. Zeromaru won by gathering fans around himself for an autograph and making Starmon jealous. Starmon resigned, offering Taichi and Zeromaru the opportunity to come back as often as they wanted. Digimon World 2 Starmon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into MetalMamemon, Mamemon or Digitamamon depending on its DP. Digimon World DS Starmon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into SuperStarmon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Starmon digivolves from Kudamon, and can digivolve further into SuperStarmon depending on its stats. Attacks * Meteor Shower (Meteor Squall): Brings down meteors upon his opponents. * Hypnotism (さいみんじゅつ) * Star Upper * Ring Laser * Mind Scan Variations / Subspecies * Starmon X Stingmon Stingmon is an Insectoid Digimon. Stingmon are normally green in colour, but some are dark green. Stingmon possesses a calm and cool personality. He excels in assassin skills. His strong points are his quick reflexes and reliable judgment, and the ability to strike his enemy's weak point. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World 3 Stingmon is an obtainable digivolution of all of the starter Digimon. Digital Monsters: D-Project Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon, and can digivolve further into DinoBeemon or Okuwamon. Digimon World DS Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon, and can digivolve further into DinoBeemon, Megadramon, or Kongoumon(if it's holding the Digi-egg of Miracles). Stingmon also appears in Packet Swamp. Attacks * Spiking Strike (Spiking Finish): Creates a pink energy spike from his forearm which he uses to impale his enemies. * Evil Antenna (Unbreackable Bond ''): Strikes his foes with his Intena which freezes them then realesis a powerful blast. * '''Moon Shooter' * Spinning Spiking Strike: Kicks super fast at the opponent. Strikedramon Strikedramon is a Dragon Man Digimon, the Champion form of Cyberdramon. Strikedramon is a "Commando Dragon" who aims to be a Virus Buster. His equipment are metal plates that transform him into Commando Mode. He's a light-hearted Digimon, but when he discovers a Virus type he fights until he changes his enemy into dust. Attacks * Strike Fang: Covers his body in flames and rams the foe. * Strike Claw * Striking Barrage: Surrounds himself with blue flames and does a barrage of kicks and punches. Sukamon Sukamon is a Mutant Digimon. Some Sukamon are accompanied by a Chuumon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Sukamon and Chuumon were seen in New York. Digimon Frontier A Sukamon accompanied by a Chuumon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon World A group of Sukamon live on Trash Mountain, ruled over by KingSukamon. One of them will join the city and hang around by the toilet at night. If your partner digimon unwantedly digivolves into a Sukamon, simply talk to KingSukamon and he will reverse the digivolution. Digimon World 2 Sukamon digivolves from Hagurumon and cannot digivolve further. Digimon World 3 Sukamon is in the sewers. Digimon World 4 Sukamon is seen in Death Valleys dungeon's and MaloMyotismon's base in Dry Land. Digimon Battle Spirit Sukamon appears as a playable digimon who digivolves to Etemon and as the main enemy in the "Frozen Wonderland" level. Digimon World DS Sukamon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into Dragomon or Garbagemon. Sukamon also appears in the Drain Tunnel. Attacks *'Bomber/Party Time': Throws poo at foes. *'Quick Poop Shot' *'Smash': Quickly slides into enemies with his jaw. *'Desperate Smash' Variations / Subspecies * KingSukamon / PlatinumSukamon Sunflowermon Sunflowermon is a Champion Level Vegetation Digimon. She is the Champion form of Lalamon. Her name comes from sunflower, describing her happy and flowery appearance. Sunflowermon's plant-like physiology grants her with the ability to absorb solar energy and convert it into a special type of energy that can be used in a variety of ways. She also sports a pair of leaf-like pixie wings that can be used to stimulate flight. Digimon Savers Sunflowermon is the Champion form of Lalamon, the partner of Yoshino. Digimon Next A Sunflowermon alongside a Tanemon and a Lalamon led a caravan which stopped at an Oasis. Digimon World DS Sunflowermon digivolves from Lalamon, and can digivolve further into Lilamon depending on its stats. Attacks * Sunshine Beam: Her face glows yellow and fires an extremely powerful blast of solar energy. * Cactus Tail: Launches thorns from her tail. * Smiley Binta: Her petals around her face spin and shoot out razor leaf like attacks. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Sunshine Gun': Nut shooting attack, a stronger version of Lalamon's Nuts Gun. *'Sunshine Bazooka': A stronger version of Sunshine Gun. *'Sunshine Explosion': A stronger version of Lalamon's Nuts Explosion. Tankmon Tankmon is an Android Digimon in the form of a tank. Since it can ally with Vaccine-types and Virus-types if it is within its own interest, it has been called the "mercenary Digimon". It likes quarrels, it turns enemies into small enemies by coming after them facing with its heavyweight-gradepower and heavy weaponson its entire body. They can also rotate their torsos to reverse directions. Digimon Adventure An army of Tankmon worked for Machinedramon in his city. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon encountered one patrolling the hospital while being chased by one of the Mekanorimon on the main level. The two DigiDestined and their Digimon jumped out off a window as the two Digimon's attacks collided, destroying them. Izzy used his laptop to confuse all of Machinedramon's army. The final fate of the Tankmon are unknown. Digimon Savers A Tankmon was one of the Digimon on defense duty at the Holy Capital. Digimon Next A Tankmon was fighting a Togemon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Attacks * Hyper Cannon: Shoots a grinning explosive shell out of his nose * Machine Gun Arms: Fires a stream of bullets from his arms. Digimon World 3 Tankmons guards the door to WaruMonzaemon's lair in Toytown. Thundermon Thundermon is a Mutant Digimon similar to Mamemon. His Japanese name is Thunderballmon. He is also known as the "Digimon Dynamo". Thundermon can move faster than any other Digimon. 10 million volts of electricity surge through his body. Digimon Adventure 02 Cody and Digmon encountered a Thundermon in the sewers underneath a village of Punimon. It attacked Cody and Digmon and one of its attacks reverted Digmon back to Armadillomon. When Thundermon caused the sewers to collapse, Armadillomon digivolved to Ankylomon and Thundermon could not penetrate him. He was however too fast for Ankylomon and was able to throw Cody up into the air. However the DigiDestined was saved by a mysterious Insect Digimon which then destroyed Thundermon after a short battle. It then turned out that the Insect Digimon was in fact Stingmon, the digivolved form of Wormmon. During the battle against Golemon, it was realized by T.K. that Thundermon was made from a Control Spire by Arukenimon. Later on, two Thundermon were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon World 3 Seen in the Dum Dum Factory. Attacks * Thunder Volt: Fires a bolt of electricity. * Thunder Bomber: Throws electric bombs at enemies. * Intercepting Bomb (Intercept Bomb) Variations / Subspecies * Thundermon X TobuCatmon TobuCatmon is a Puppet Digimon by which a fighter's trademark called "F-14" was copied. His name comes from the Japanese word "tobu" meaning 'to fly' or 'to jump'. He carries the X-Antibody. Despite his awkward appearance, TobuCatmon is devoted to fighting against any sort of Digimon. Those who are called "Cat Cancer" make up about 1% of the TobuCatmon population and are respected by everyone. His wings can be folded up and he flies across the Net Ocean at high speeds. Attacks * Spinning Fight (GuruGuru Fight): An attack which turns around the enemy many times, repeatedly biting up close. * Flying Phoenix (TobuTobu Phoenix) Togemon Togemon is a Vegetation Digimon. Her name is derived from the Japanese word/phrase "toge" or "togetogeshii", meaning 'sharp, harsh, stinging' or 'thorn, splinter, spine'. Togemon appears as a giant cactus with a tuft of orange hair and wears a pair of boxing gloves. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Togemon had a cameo in the second episode of Tamers: she and Lillymon appear on a Battle and Evolution card (#Bo-155). Digimon Frontier A Togemon ran a school where Kapurimon, Yaamon, Nyaromon, SnowBotamon, Jyarimon, Zerimon, Conomon and a reluctant Tsunomon were her students. When a flood threatened the school, Kapurimon fell in and Tsunomon became Gabumon to save him. Multiple Togemon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits) and the Great Trailmon Race as well. Digimon Savers A Togemon appeared in the Real World and befriended a boxer's daughter. During his fight with Gaomon, he later grew very large. Gaomon digivolved to Gaogamon and with greater effort and energy he managed to defeat him and revert him back into a digi-egg. Digimon Next A Togemon was fighting a Tankmon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World 2 Togemon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve into Lillymon, Blossomon, or Pumpkinmon. Digimon World 3 A Togemon runs the training gym in Asuka Server's West Sector. Digimon World DS Togemon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve into Lillymon. Togemon also appears in Packet Swamp. Attacks * Needle Spray (チクチクバンバン Prickly Bang Bang): Shoots millions of cactus spines out of her body which damage her foes. * Light Speed Jabbing (Mach Jab, Fast Jab, Togemon Punch, Coconuts Punch): Punches an enemy with jabs faster than the speed of light. * Knockout Fist: Hits opponents with a long-reaching punch. Variations / Subspecies * Togemon X Tortomon Tortomon is a Reptile Digimon that resembles a jagged tortoise. He is called the Roaring Digimon due to his bellow sounding much like a lion's. Tortomon can withdraw into his heavy, hard shell for protection. Digimon Adventure 02 A Tortomon was first seen when Davis and Veemon accidentally saw him urinating. When rocks fell and Tortomon knocked them away, he chased Davis and Veemon to the other locations where the other DigiDestined where helping to repair parts of the Digital World that had been damaged, but seemed too intimidating from his anger for anyone else to actually try and fight him off. He finally cornered them on a cliff near the ocean. As a last ditch effort to confuse Tortomon long enough to escape, Davis requested he "wash your hands" since he "Didn't want to get any bad germs" (he did manage to confuse Tortomon into inspecting his hands in a puzzled manner, but apparently it just made him more enraged). Just then, Veemon Digivolved to his Champion form of ExVeemon for the first time and knocked him off the cliff. But Tortomon wasn't done, as he used his Spinning Attack, leading ExVeemon and Davis to cover their eyes in horror, thinking he was coming back for round 2. In reality, he washed his hands like Davis requested him to do (to follow up on that cut scene) and walked off laughing for some unexplained reason. In the Japanese version, it was seen that Tortomon actually urinated before washing his hands. This Tortomon only spoke during his Digimon Analyser segment. Another Tortomon was seen as a partner to an American DigiDestined named Lou when the DigiDestined had to fight a Cherrymon in New York. That same Tortomon appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Tortomon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad A Tortomon was seen rampaging through the city, but when Masaru Digivolved Agumon into GeoGreymon, he was quickly defeated and reverted into his Digitama form. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Tai and Zeromaru's first opponent on Folder continent who was after Gabo for some reason. Before fighting against Tortomon, Zero and Taichi only had to fight Digimon from the File Island but according to Gabo the Digimon on Folder are much stronger and Zero quickly realised that when he wounded his hand on Tortomon's hard shell. However thanks to Taichi's command (who had found out Tortomon's weak spot) Zero was able to defeat Tortomon. Digimon World 2 Tortomon digivolves from Gomamon, and can digivolve further into Zudomon. Digimon World 3 Tortomon is seen later in the game around bulk swamp, using the water attack "Divine Rain" most of the time, which is easily blocked by lv 35+ digimon. Digimon World 4 Tortomon is only seen in two specific areas on Venom Jungle. Attacks *'Strong Carapace' (Shell Phalanx): The spikes on his shell glow as spikes are launched at his enemies. *'Spinning Attack' (回転たいあたり Spinning Body Blow): When in his shell, he spins. *'Ground Dash': Strikes the enemy with his two paws. Trailmon Digimon Frontier Digimon Next Attacks * Cool Running * Urgent Brake Spark Turuiemon Turuiemon is an Animal Digimon. His name comes from "tùryé" Tùryé (Chinese Traditional: 兔兒爺; Chinese Simplified: 兔儿爷; Japanese Kanji: 兎児爺; Japanese Kana: トゥルイエ), a traditional toy used to worship the Moon in late Ming Dynasty., a traditional toy of old Beijing based off the Jade Rabbit. Turuiemon is sometimes called Truiemon in the American Digimon CCG. Turuiemon is a fierce fighter and relies on its quick wit and lightning speed to help it in battle. He has knowledge of many forms of martial arts which may give it an edge in many fights. Turuiemon lightning speed gives it an advantage in many fights it makes Turuiemon just as impossible to hit. The weapon on his arms is called "Tokaku Tessou" (兎角鉄爪 Rabbit Horn Iron Claw). Attacks *'Gauntlet Claw' (巌兎烈斗 Cliff Rabbit Strong Fight This attack name is a pun. The kana of 巌兎烈斗 is ガントレット, which is same as the romaji of gauntlet.): Slices enemies with the silver blades that are on both of its hands. *'Ninja Fist' (忍迅拳 Fortitude Rapid Fist) *'Tokaku Tessou' Tuskmon Tuskmon is a Dinosaur Digimon. He appears as a fanged giant green dinosaur with spikes growing from his nose down to his tail and wears a danger symbol on each shoulder. Its most distinguishing features are its red-and-black ringed tusks which grow out of its back. Digimon Adventure A Tuskmon was first seen as a henchman of Myotismon. Phantomon brought him and Snimon to Aqua City where Matt and Sora were at and attacked them, punching Garurumon over a building. Kari surrendered to Phantomon, making a deal that she would go with him if Tuskmon ended his rampage and Phantomon left Sora and Matt alone. Tuskmon was later knocked out by Zudomon and was absorbed by Myotismon's bats so that he could be revived as VenomMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor had a Tuskmon under his control as he rode him to chase an Elecmon. A bunch of them were attacked by a bunch of DarkTyrannomon under the controls of the Dark Ring and a bunch of Kuwagamon under the control of the Dark Spiral. Some Tuskmon were seen on the India/China border and showed up during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Tuskmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to be their tamer. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Presumably working for Neo and Daemon, Tuskmon and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown during Tai and Zeromaru's visit and battled Greymon, Meramon and the Centarumon. They caused him to crash. It's unknown if Tuskmon died. Digimon World 2 Tuskmon digivolves from Betamon, and can digivolve further to MetalTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 Tuskmon is seen in North Badland. Attacks * Slamming Tusk (Panzer Knuckle): Slams his tusks into enemies. * Horn Buster (Horn Driver): Fires a laser beam from his horns. * Bayonet Lancer Tyrannomon Tyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon that is named and modeled after Tyrannosaurus rex. He is known in Japan as Tyranomon. Tyrannomon is gentle, although he is also strong. Because he bears high intellect like Greymon, this prodigious Digimon is easy to influence. However, at the start of battles, his combative instincts arise and he turns on the opponent with might and main. He is Allomon's rival. It is said that a virus can turn Tyrannomon into DarkTyrannomon. Digimon Adventure When Matt and Izzy found their Crests in a well outside of Piximon's area, Etemon's tracking system detected them and he sent Tyrannomon after them. He rampaged Piximon's lair as he protected the other DigiDestined. Tai and Greymon returned and Greymon fought and defeated him. Some others were seen with a bunch of Monochromon and Gazimon henchmen outside of Datamon's pyramid and they were sucked into the core of Etemon's network. A Tyrannomon briefly appeared in Japan before disappearing. One was in France before the DigiDestined went into battle against the Dark Masters. Digimon Adventure 02 Six Tyrannomon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings as they wore out Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon before they were bound and defeated by Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. A Tyrannomon was seen in New York while a lot were being herded in from Asia and across the India/China border. One was seen as a partner. A silhouette of one was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Two Tyrannomon were among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digital Monster X-Evolution Some Tyrannomon were seen running from Omnimon. A bunch of them were seen as a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In one of Starmon's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru had to arm wrestle a Tyrannomon...an event that Zeromaru won. Another Tyrannomon was among the fallen Digimon destroyed by Neo. Digmon Next A boy uses his Tyrannomon against another kid and his Golemon in a Net Battle. Digimon World Tyrannomon digivolves from Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon, MetalGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. Digimon World 2 Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon, and can further digivolve to Triceramon or MasterTyrannomon depending on its DP. Digimon World 4 Tyrannomon is seen in two specific areas in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Tyrannomon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Triceramon depending on its stats. You can actually add Tyrannomon to your team relatively early in the game, as you can find a ton of them in the fourth area of the game, Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon and can further digivolve to Triceramon. Attacks * Fire Blast/Blaze Blast (Fire Breath): Breathes out intense flames and burns the enemy. * Slash Claw (Slash Nail): Tears the opponent to ribbons with his powerful claws. * Dino Kick: Adds strength from his back to his front and lets out a kick. * Wild Buster Unimon Unimon is a Mythical Animal (originally Exalted Beast) Digimon that resembles a unicorn with wings. Unimon of the wild are rough, but if is domesticated, it is possible to handle. Digimon Adventure Joe and Gomamon encountered a Unimon on the side of a mountain path. They witnessed a Black Gear (in which it was revealed to be sent by Devimon) going into Unimon's back and he attacked. He attacked Greymon and Birdramon before Joe tried to remove it himself. When he fell, Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon and saved Joe and destroyed the Black Gear. That same Unimon was recruited by Mimi to fight against Piedmon and it helped in fighting against Piedmon's army of Vilemon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Unimon was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and the reason why Gatomon lost her tail ring. What became of that Unimon is unknown. Another Unimon was seen when BlackWarGreymon walked through the forest. One Unimon is the partner to a Russian DigiDestined named Anna and together with the others helped to defend Moscow against a horde of Flymon. That same one appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Next Prior to the encounter with Yuu and Gaomon, some Unimon were seen grazing in the field with some Oryxmon as Tsurugi Tatsuno and Co. were riding in a Trailmon. Digimon World Unimon can be recruited in the Mount Panorama area where the player finds him injured and by giving him a bandage he is able to fly again temporarily and goes to Centarumon's clinic thus joining the city and joins the item shop. Digimon World 2 Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Mammothmon. Digimon World DS Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Piximon. Unimon also appears at the Sky Pillar. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Piximon. Attacks * Aerial Shocker (Holy Shot): Shoots an energy ball from his mouth toward his enemy. * Horn Thrust (Corn Thrust''): Strikes with his horn. * '''Aerial Gallop (Uni Gallop): Charges the enemy in an aerial dive. * Aerial Attack/'Ethereal Attack': Charges the enemy when surrounded of a shining aura. Variations / Subspecies * ShimaUnimon References C Category:Champion Digimon